The Royal Engagement
by de-Morgana
Summary: Jaune was given the news about his engagement by his father and now he was about to meet with his future wife. (Still working for a better summary)
1. Prologue

_Hello people, BadBatch here with another story (this time this is still just an idea or a concept so I don't know if I want to make this to an full-fledged story), pairing is still undecided and how the story will go is still undecided if I want to just focus on the romance or the actual story of RWBY. Leave a comment on what are your thoughts on this first chapter (or prologue or whatever idk)_.

 **I don't own any right to RWBY** (obviously).

 ** _Prologue_**

Kneeling in the middle of a large throne room was none other than Jaune Zigler Arc himself, the sole Prince and future King of the Kingdom of Vale. He was summoned to the room by his father, the current King of Vale, Julius Ceaser Arc the IV.

The young Prince was previously training his swordsmanship when a servant came and inform his that the King had requested his presence in the throne room, with that Jaune quickly sheathed his sword and cleaned himself before he heads to meet his father. As he was making his way to the throne room, a couple of things came to his mind on why his father had summoned him instead of just meeting him in one of the places where they would spar together.

As he stood in front of the large double doors of the throne room, a single thought appeared on his mind. "Oh Oum, please don't let it be that." He groans before nodding towards the guards to push open the door. Sitting on the grand throne was his father, the 73rd King of Vale, Julius Ceaser Arc the IV.

"You've summoned me, father?" He asked, kneeling in front of the throne.

The King didn't immediately address his son. Instead, he dismissed the servants and guards in the room leaving the two alone before he turned towards his son.

"They're gone now, you can talk like normal," Julius said as he took off the crown and place it on his lap. "How was your day Jaune?"

The boy smiled and stood up to face his father. "Fine, I guess." He said. "I finally got a good hit on Gunther….. before he completely destroyed me for the 591 times."

"591? I thought it was already the 800 time he destroyed you." Julius joked and seeing how insulted Jaune is made him laughed. "Ahahaha… I was only joking, you know that."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Jaune scolded and looked away. "What do you want anyway? You don't summon people to the throne unless it's something urgent."

Julius donned a serious expression on his face before revealing his true intention for his action. "Jaune… what do you think about women?" He asked.

Jaune's eyes immediately widen and shot towards his father. "W-what?"

"Do you like them with long haired or short haired?"

"W-wai-"

"Older or younger?"

"H-hold on a sec."

"Faunus or human?"

"GOD DAMN IT OLD MAN! LISTEN TO ME!" Jaune shouted and finally silencing his father. "… I-I'm sorry dad… I didn't mean to yell at you…"

His father smiled and shook his head. "No, no. I wasn't listening, completely my fault." He said.

"D-dad… why are you asking me about women all of a sudden?" He asked and was desperately hoping that his father was just messing around with him.

"Well…. It's because a few days from now you're going to meet your fiancée." He said.

Jaune's jaw hang loose and if one would listen carefully they would listen to the sound of Jaune's brain breaking into a million pieces. "fi-fi-fiancée?" He managed to say. "I'm sorry dad but WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Watch your language son, I didn't raise you to be such foul-mouthed."

"Don't care right now," Jaune said. "Dad, what the hell? I thought you said that you won't do shit like this and me and my sisters are free to find the one we would marry."

"I know what I said and trust me if any man tried to lay claim to any one of your sisters, they would disappear from the face of Vale or Remnant immediately."

"Then WHY did you find me a fiancée?"

The King didn't answer him, instead choosing to look towards the giant painting of his family on the nearby wall. "Remember when I went my reunion a couple of weeks ago? Well… there were a lot more drinks than I anticipated and one thing let to the other and now you're engaged to his daughter." He explained.

Jaune's left eye twitched and his right hand met his face. "For the love of Oum…" He groans. "What did mom think about this?" He asked and received no answer. "….You did tell mom right?" He asked again and still received no answer. "You just remembered about this engagement recently did you?"

The King nodded and finally turned facing him. "Please don't tell your mother and sisters."

Another loud groan exited from his lips as a thought appeared on his mind. " _I wonder how my fiancée dealing with the news_."

(With the girl)

"You did **_WHAT_** "

XXXX

 _Well that was the prologue for this story and as I said in the beginning, I don't know if I will make this into a full-fledged series for now at least, maybe in the future but for now, this is_ it anyway _, what did you think? to generic?_ _BadBatch signing out!_


	2. Chapter 01

_Hello, Batch here._

 _Hopefully this chapter is a good as the prologue and the fact that this the amout of people who actually liked this fic is amazing in my honest opinion._

 _Anyway hope you like it._

 _(Im also looking for beta readers btw)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01 : The Three Musketeer**_

While Jaune and his father was conversing inside of the throne room, two figures were standing not far from the giant doors leading to the throne room, one of them was a silver-haired boy while the other was a mint-green haired girl. Both of them are wearing a black with red lining uniform with some alteration to fit their personal preferences, while the girl display more pouches on her uniform, the boy on the other hand had instead choose to changed the long-sleeves into a short-sleeves.

"What do you think their talking about in there?" He asked while playing with his scroll.

The girl didn't answer him, choosing instead to glare at the boy. "Don' . !" She warns him as her hands were already on the hilt of her weapons.

The boy raised his arms in sign of surrendering and backs away slowly from the girl. "We're all friends here Emerald so you don't need to get all violent."

Emerald didn't let go of her weapons and had instead completely drawn it out revealing a pair of lime-green pistols. "You silver haired bastard!" She shouted at him before pushing a small button on the gun that made the gun extends a short blade on the underside of the barrels.

"For the love of Ou-EMERALD STOP!" He told the girl as he dodged one of her attack. "We are going to get in trouble AGAIN!" He tried to remind the girl who was taking pot-shot at him.

"I've spent years on not ending your pathetic life since Jaune always told me not to but that ends today!" She declared as she dashed towards the boy. "Jaune only needs ONE retainer and that's me!"

Mercury tried to grab a hold the weapons but unfortunately Emerald had mastered her fighting style and thus made it virtually impossible for the task. "JAUNE WILL HATE FOR THAT!" Mercury said as his last ditch effort to try and stop his fellow retainer from spilling his or her blood and thankfully it worked since Emerald had stop entirely. "You know I'm right, Emerald." He said. "If you kill me then Jaune would hate you for good."

Emerald flinched at that and she hoped that Mercury didn't notice that. "N-no he won't." She tried to rebuke what Mercury said. "J-Jaune won't hate me. He-he won't throw me away. You take that back, Merc!" She yelled at him while pointing the barrel of her guns at him.

Seeing that he was on thin ice, Mercury decided to play it safe and tried to soothe the girl's angers away. "You're right, you're right. Jaune could and would never hate you, but he won't like it if you just up and kill me."

The girl seems hesitant but she stored her weapons away. "If you ever trie-" Unfortunately for Emerald, she didn't get to finish her threat as another person made his presence known to the two of them.

"I seriously can't leave you two alone for five minutes without the two of you causing some form of trouble." Jaune said as he rubbed his forehead.

"I-i-i-Merc was-h-he-" Emerald tried to find an excuse for herself but flinched when she saw that Jaune was glaring at both her and Mercury. "I-I-I'm sorry…" She said.

Jaune sighed and continue to rub his forehead. "Look… just clean this up and after that you guys are free for the rest of the day." He said. "I… I need some time to think about a few things so I don't need you guys causing another mess ok?" He asked as he looked directly at his two retainers.

Mercury shrugged his shoulders before he went to find some servants to help clean the mess that Emerald caused. "Fine but if you want to talk about it you know where to find me." He said as he left both Emerald and Jaune in the ruined hallway.

Seeing as Emerald was fidgeting and made quick glances at him made Jaune to felt terrible for his earlier action towards his two retainers. "Look Emerald, I'm sorry if I sounded angry earlier but right now I'm not in a really good mood to deal with anything."

The girl nodded and was about to say something when she felt something lands on her head, glancing up she saw that Jaune was gently caressing her head which made her to flush red. "J-Jaune?" She called to him.

Jaune heard her and froze up when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away from the girl's head. "S-sorry about that Emerald, I wasn't- I-I mean I didn't-" Both of the teen are now deep red as they were unable to look at each other. "I-I'll see you later Emerald." Jaune said as he leave the girl alone in the hall way.

Emerald kept staring at Jaune's back before her hand went to her head where Jaune's hand were just there earlier as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Jaune…" She said quietly and not noticing Jaune's third retainer who was enjoying the spectacle from the start.

* * *

 _Well this is the first official chapter for this story and if you're wondering about my other stories, dont worry im still working on them it just that i dont really have alot of time to write anything._

 _Also can anyone guess who is the third retainer?_

 _Hopefully, this chapter was decent and it gave you guys some entertainment._

 _Sorry if this is a short one, i really wanted it to be much longer but alas time is not my friend at the moment._

 _Anyway, see you guys later._

 _Batch signing out!_


End file.
